Another isolated place filled with girls?
by Kurogems1208
Summary: Another man gets stranded into Airantou... or does he? Gary Stu OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nagasarete Airantou or any other medias from the future. They belong to their respective producers. I own only my OCs and my stories.**

* * *

'This is not a situation I expect to be in after waking up.' A boy in mid 20s thinks to himself. 'At least I'm not free-falling like usual. Or I was doing that while unconscious. Who knows?'

He, like any other Asians, has black short hair and black eyes behind a pair of glasses. Not very tall with the height around one-seventy, he wears a white lab coat over white shirt, and black jeans. His skin is generic like the others, but paler in comparison and a bit grey under his eyes. And he's floating... in a body of water... somewhere in the sea if the salty feeling in his mouth tells him something.

Normal people would have freaked out and tried to swim up to breathe.** He is not normal, not anymore.** Doesn't mean he's happy about this.

'Did I have to find Atlantic? As a matter of fact... am I even on Earth, or another plane of existence?' The boy starts thinking about the possibilities of situations... then notices a red liquid coming out of his right arm. 'Huh, a scratch... no, this looks like a direct impact instead of a cut. Probably the fall made one of my wounds open.' Then, from the corner of his left eye, he sees something swimming towards him. And its mouth is opening to reveal its sharp teeth. 'Great, sharks.'

* * *

"Someone fell from the sky?" Ikuto asks his housemate in worry.

"Yes. Sashimi also said the figure landed in the dangerous area, where the sharks are actively swimming by." Suzu says as the two run to the boat and they start riding it toward the sea, following the orca.

With worry, the boy also has a little curious: "But it's strange. He fell from the sky instead of being stranded into here?"

Suzu: "Anybody being stranded here is a mystery, Ikuto. Like you and Mei Mei."

Ikuto grimaces a bit while remembering his encounter with the storm before being stuck in Airantou. "Yeah... I hope we can get to him before those sharks find him first."

Unfortunately, when they reach the place, the sharks have already circled around the spot, with the water in the middle having bubbles and splashes coming out of the surface constantly. Sashimi rushes to the hungry sharks and plans to save the person, however, when she is nearly there, something sprouts out of the sea surface. That something then uses the sharks' heads as pads to jump and avoid the biting from them. In the last one, the person manages to land on the orca's head, and he turns around and pulls out his revolvers and shoots into the sea, suing the sharks away. When the danger is no more, the person allows himself to relax and pats the orca while thanking her for showing up just in time.

Ikuto and Suzu are shocked at the display of the person. Somehow he survived the attacks of the sharks, and jumped on their heads like they're nothing but playthings, while evading the bites with no problems. But the most important part, at least to Ikuto, is that: he's no longer the only male of the island.

When the boat reaches the orca and the person, Ikuto asks the person: "Hey, are you okay?"

The person turns to the boat for the duo to see how he looks like, and smiles: "I'm okay. Those sharks are vicious, but I can manage. Can i get on the boat, since standing on her is not polite of me."

Suzu nods: "Please do." After he sits on the boat and apologizes to Sashimi, who just happily screeches back, Suzu asks: "May we ask for your name?"

The boy's smile is still there as he answers: "Call me **Kuro.** Thanks for coming here so fast."

Ikuto just nervously comments: "I don't think we have helped you anything if you can..."

The boy explains: "Even if I could sue them away, I will float there for a while, or try to swim aimlessly. You being here is a big help for me."

Ikuto just scratches his head at that. "Right, I was fished up by Suzu... oh, I forgot. My name is Touhouin Ikuto, and she is Suzu."

The girl bows to greet him, as Kuro nods back. "Nice to meet you too... I don't want to be rude, but why don't you have a last name, Suzu?" Her smile falters a bit, causing Kuro to immediately apologize: "Sorry. If it's too sensitive, then..."

"It's alright." The girl interrupts the newcomer. "Most, if not all of us, have a last name. Though, you don't have one as well."

"Ah... for that... **Kuro is not my real name.** But it's for the better, since my real one is a bit hard to pronounce."

Ikuto narrows his eyes in suspicion. "Not your real name?"

Kuro: "I'm sure you won't like pronouncing a Vietnamese name." That gains him an 'ah' from Ikuto. "Anyway, based on the language we're speaking, we're in Japan, right?"

Ikuto: "More or less."

Kuro tilts his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Ikuto sighs. "You won't like it, but we're in an isolated island, name Airantou. I have been stranded here after a shipwreck, and I couldn't pass the whirlpool surrounding the island."

Kuro takes a small moment to process... then shrugs. "Not the first time I dealt with that."

* * *

When the boat reaches the land, the three step out and say goodbye to the orca. Suzu then leads the two to Obaba's house, at least that's how Suzu calls the woman. During the walk Kuro notices the gazes from the girls here, but he dismisses it and observes the village. He has a little suspicion that the village has been isolated for at least a century, considering he hasn't encountered anything that's electricity. And that is further proved to him when he enters this Obaba's place.

Once the greeting is done and everyone has taken a seat around the table, Obaba and Suzu help each other in explaining the situation to the newcomer. After that, Kuro tries to summary: "So the first crew was travelling back to Japan but encountered a storm, which sent them to this place. With no way to return, they made this place their new home. But a few years ago, all men took their boats and had a contest on the sea, but another storm washed them off and they have never returned. And so now, to this point, mister Touhouin and I are the only male HUMAN in this place?"

He receives a nod from the oldest woman in the group. Kuro groans, then takes a sip of tea to calm himself down. "This is not going to be fun..."

Ikuto sympathizes with him: "I know it's hard to take, but that's what happened. You will see crazier things in here."

"Like the crowd right behind us now?" All of them look outside to see nearly everyone standing there gazing at the conversation.

Obaba then smirks at the newcomer: "If I'm right, you are old enough to marry, right?"

Kuro eyes her suspiciously: "And may I ask why you ask that?"

Obaba then stands up and walks to the door. Immediately Ikuto recognizes what she's planning to do. "Don't do..."

"THE TOURNAMENT REOPENS FROM NOW, GIRLS!"

* * *

"Why am I get pulled into this?" Kuro sighs as he stands before the girls, who are preparing themselves to give their best to chase him. He asks back the elder: "Madam, is this really necessary?"

"It's for the future of this place!" She just smirks back at him, causing him to groan a bit. "You still remember the rules?"

Kuro: "Do not get caught until the first star appears. That's all I need to know."

The smirk's still there, as Obaba thinks: 'That boy is thinking this is easy, like Ikuta. Let's see if he can outrun the girls.' "We will give you about three seconds to run ahead first..."

And to everyone's surprise, Kuro then smirks and moves his left hand up, curls up a few times before he taunts all of them: "I don't need three seconds. Give me your best shots, girls."

Considering he's just 3 meters away from the first line, the girls immediately jump on him, with him showing no movements at all. And when one of the girls' hand is a centimeter away from him, he suddenly disappears, making the girls fall on top of each other. Then, a 'thud' can be heard, as the girls look further forward to see Kuro standing in a new location, with a little dust around his feet. "Sorry girls, but you need to be better than that." And with that, he runs away, with each step being 5 meters away fron each other. With that taunt, the girls give chase again...

Ikuto, once again, is shocked that the newcomer could outrun the girls with zero problems. "No...way... Am I really that weak? I almost lost in a first few seconds..."

"Not that you are weak, I'm just too strong for everyone." The boy jumps up in surprise, and turns to see Kuro sitting next to the table drinking his previous cup of tea.

Obaba is also surprised as well. "Wait a second. You were just running just there. How did you return here so fast?"

He just shrugs. "I just have to make myself disappear into the forest, then teleport myself back here."

Ikuto's shocked face is still there. "But... but... you were literally... and teleport?"

Kuro just smirks at his facial expression. "Just come inside and take the drink first."

Once the other two have sit down, Obaba asks: "Do you think the girls will find out that you return here too soon?"

Kuro: "After-images of myself have stationed in a few places, so I won't believe so."

Ikuto: "How... how fast have you run?"

Kuro: "Mach 200. *Laughs after seeing Ikuto's face*"

Obaba doesn't understand that, but she gets the answer after Ikuto shouts: "Two hundred times the speed of sound? What are you?"

Kuro just shrugs. "I will say, but not now. Don't want to ruin the fun, yet."

After three hours, the first star shines up, meaning the tournament is over. The girls return disappointedly, then they shout in surprise that Kuro is talking with Ikuto while helping him with some of his old stuffs. Only Suzu is relieved that Kuro managed to get out.

Obaba just sighs. "He did manage to fool all of you... Kuro, it's a good opportunity to get a girlfriend in your age. Why didn't you take this chance to get one?"

Kuro stops a bit and answers: "I have just been here for a moment and i don't know everyone. Also, this tournament is a bit forceful, so I don't like using this as an excuse. And..." He stops a bit right there, then gestures Ikuto to sit next to Obaba, who's sitting on the doorstep of her house. Kuro then raises his left hand up for everyone to see what's in it. Two identical white rings are placed in his index and ring finger, with a sapphire ring in his middle finger. "This is the last reason." He ends his explanation there.

Ikuto just narrows his eyes there. "I have asked you about that, but you kept dodging it."

Kuro apologizes: "Sorry, but I want to explain this one time only. At least for a while."

Obaba and everyone else are confused at that, as the elder asks back: "Those are just rings. What is so special about... them..." And slowly and slowly she understands...

And Kuro draws the last straw as he pulls out two photos while saying: "**I'm not as innocent as mister Ikuto here."**

* * *

**Chapter 1 end!**

**Well, another story. Cannot hold back after reading the manga again for YEARS!**

**I saw that there's too few of this fanfiction, so I decided to make a new one. Hope you guys like it.**

**For now, just stop here. Don't want to ruin too much fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not the best quality, due to changes of plans. Still, enjoy everyone!**

* * *

"Ah, that hit the spot! Thanks Suzu!" Kuro thanks the girl who made the dinner. They (Kuro, Suzu and Ikuto) have returned to the later's house to rest, after telling a bit of the former's story... and they just finished the meal.

Ikuto: "I can't still believe that. Three wives when you're this young?"

Kuro: "Didn't I tell you all that I have lived longer than I am looking now?"

Suzu: "But you looked nowhere as old as Obaba..."

Kuro immediately pouts: "Hey, what was that supposed to mean? Anyway, is there any special day coming up, or there was already one?"

Ikuto grunts: "If not counting the first day I was here... then no."

Kuro nods at his answer... then he asks: "Hey Suzu, do you mind if I build a house right next to yours?"

Suzu asks back in surprise: "Why? Is my house..."

Kuro: "Well... wherever I go, my girls would have found me easily. And I will need a new place, rather than staying in yours, considering it will be chaos later on."

Suzu thinks about it... then says: "Wait, you said before you could get out of here, right? Could Ikuto...?

Ikuto interrupts: "I'm not going to leave soon, Suzu. Kuro and I have talked about it while you girls were 'hunting' him, and he gave out some pretty good points."

Suzu then sighs in relief. Then, she says: "Sure, you can do so, no one will stop you. Though, we're going to have to ask the..."

Kuro suddenly stands up. "Knowing you allow it is good enough. If you two want to see me 'build' the house, then be my guest." Then he walks out of the house and reaches a fairly big ground near Suzu's house. Ikuto and Suzu are clearly confused, as they follow the other male...

And see a massive circle on the ground glowing blue lights. Then slowly, a wooden house, bigger than the girl's just a bit, raises up from it. The witnessed being Suzu, Ikuto, Tonketsu and the Chicken family have O.O face as the house keeps rising until the whole house are fully off the circle. Then, the light vanishes, leaving everyone in shock. Kuro chuckles and gestures them to follow him: "Come inside. You might be able to do something here, Ikuto."

* * *

Two days later

"Stuffs here are oversize for sure, huh?" Kuro jokingly says, as he and Ikuto pull out a huge carrot. "And heavy as well. No wonder you girls are strong."

"Well, not as strong as you though." Chikage replies. "You outran us even before we noticed it."

"It's no big deal, really?" He then turns to the younger miko. "May I ask what god you follow, Ayane?"

"Huh? It's the Master of the island, his name is Kairyuu. Why?"

"Just curious. I have worked with a few mikos before, some even have their gods or goddesses living in the shrine, while the others have different purposes." Getting a bucket of water, he explains.

"We have a lot here. But there's the Sea Dragon God..."

"And a lot more, and I can show you around if you want." Machi appears from a bush, startles everyone but Kuro.

"Hm? Then maybe we can do so later. Thank you." Kuro smiles at the girl, causing her to smile happily. Though, with the ones knowing her, that's a smile of 'I have a plan for him, and he falls for it'.

"Then I will take my leave. I will see you later." And with that the girl disappears.

"Are you sure about that, Kuro?" Ayane asks, clearly suspected of her sister. "She could have planned something devious..."

"Don't want to turn down her offer." Kuro answers. "Besides, I already knew she's planning something, but I decided to follow it. A little fun for a while won't hurt..."

"You should be careful around her." He turns to Yukino, who's lying on Kuma-Kuma's back. "She planned to try and get Ikuto once, but luckily he escaped."

Turning to the victim, as he sighs: "Just, be careful. With how old you are, she might pull out even more dangerous stuffs."

"Now that sounds like an invitation for a party crash." Kuro grins, and pulls out a cabbage by himself. "Let's see if I could make her plans fire back."

* * *

"Hello mister Kuro." Machi bows respectfully at the man as he appears in her view.

"Sorry Machi, the errands lasted longer than I thought."

"I can see... shall we begin?"

"Sure, lead the way."

...

"Why are we stalking them again?" Ikuto asks, feeling a little hot because they're hiding inside a bush, and Suzu and Ayane are sitting right next to him.

"I don't trust her to have a genuine motive towards Kuro. She could have forced him to do something for her..."

"But, he's an adult." Suzu says. "I think he could handle it."

"Well, I'm following you girls. If heARGH!"

...

"? What's that sound?" Kuro turns back, 'confused' at the noise he just heard.

"Oh, probably some wild animals." Machi assures him.

"Could be. Anyways, where should we head first?"

"Maybe the Southern Forest. It's safer than any locations."

"Well, I'm the follower here. Lead the way, Machi."

...

"What... the... heck?" Ayane says, clearly not expecting the snare traps they just stepped in. "How did we not notice it? Machi never made this well-hidden traps before..."

"She might have held back..." Ikuto says, as he tries to free himself. "Until the right moment..."

"You're here for weeks. It's not possible she improved them after just two days." Ayane says, referencing the amount of time the second male has appeared in the island. "Let's get out of this quickly! We're losing sights of them!"

* * *

In the end, the group ends up being in troubles multiple times. And yet Machi doesn't do anything, other than showing Kuro the landmark. In the end, the duo has headed back to the shrine of the maidens. Ikuto sighs while massaging his sore places. "I think we have overthought too much."

"I don't trust her in this matter." Pulling out a branch of tree that caught in her sleeve, Ayane counters. "Since when have you seen her not having any motives for her actions?"

"When she's eating?" Suzu suggests, with Tonkatsu nodding in agreement.

"One. Still, I can't believe she could put traps like this..."

"That's because those were mine, not hers." Yelping in surprise, everyone turns to see Kuro and Machi standing behind them, each has a smile of their faces. "I know you're a bit paranoid at your sister, but I'm years older than her. Even she didn't know I placed traps there."

"Wait, when did you... you already knew we're going to follow you?" Ikuto asks in surprise, though part of him already expects that.

"After hearing rumors of the mikos, I could tell something is off. Also..." Kuro points towards his own ears. "You might be able to hide steps from the others, but not me."

Suzu nervously laughs. "So we're busted from the beginning... How is your day with Machi?"

"Surprisingly good." Knowing that being an attempt to change subject, Kuro follows. "I mean, legends after legends. Airantou sure has a lot of stuffs to discover for sure."

Ikuto scratches his head while saying: "They're just rumors. I don't think you could find many things interesting here."

The other male shrugs. "The thrill of the adventure should be enough. Anyway, I think it's time for us to rest and get something to eat. I will cook to compensate for the traps I created, okay?"

...

Kuro watches as the others enjoy the dishes he served for them. Compliments start raising up, as he waves them off: "It's not a big deal. I'm not that good."

"For someone who claimed to not know how to cook much, I beg to differ." Ikuto shoves the food into his mouth before continuing: "By the way, I saw you flinched a bit when Machi and Ayane introduced their mother. Why is that?"

"Well... there was a time when I worked as a teacher assistant..."

That makes Suzu shiver. "D...Do you always have that... scary thing on you?"

"...What scary thing?"

Ayane explains: "She doesn't like to study. And Chikage always scared her with some 'questionable objects' like ropes or whips."

Kuro facepalms. "Did she even know how to educate? Anyway, no, I don't bother using any of them." That makes the girl smile in relief. "Returning back a bit..." Kuro focuses on the older maiden. "Your name is the same with one of my students, who's happened to be described as the 'Mama Bear' of the class. And because of that, she's both loved and feared by everyone. And I really mean everyone."

"So she's basically our mother, except the 'feared' part."

"Hey Machi! That's a bit mean!" The mother whines at her daughter's remark, but doesn't oppose against the idea.

"Aside from her being a mother bear, I didn't see how she could be so scary." Ikuto just has to ask.

"... I think you already know what a Negi is, right?" Earning looks of obvious knowledge from the others, he continues: "Imagine that Negi, with the green part spreading into the head of a scepter. She used THAT to stab people."

That makes everyone shiver a bit, except the other Chizuru. "But a Negi is not very that sturdy..."

"Where do you think she would stab it?" Kuro raises his right eyebrow up, a signal that makes the woman to rethink... then shudder in fear. "That's why."

Everyone then notices Suzu not being in the table, but instead she's hiding in a basket. Kuro sighs and apologizes: "Sorry for scaring you."

"Chizuru is scary..." You should know who she's referring to.

"Let's change the topic a bit." Kuro speaks up. "May I ask if you know the most advanced place here?"

"You can head to Chikage's house. It's the only Western-like mansion in this place." Ikuto answers, remembering some 'unpleasant' events there, involving nose-bleeding. "Be careful for her to do some 'unorthodox' works."

"That's what's written in my job." Kuro laughs it off. "How about some rests before we head there?"

"Actually, we're planning to visit Mei Mei and Tohno." Suzu replies.

"The other stranded girl?" Kuro asks, remembering what he and Ikuto talked before the girls returned back from the 'contest'.

"Yeah. She's a little meek though, so please try to lower your tone." Ikuto gives a little warning.

"I see. Well, I think I could handle that."

* * *

"... Worse than I thought." Kuro sweatdrops as he sees Mei Mei hiding in an animal outfit.

"S...Sorry..." The girl apologizes for her reaction, as the head of the bear bows down.

"It's okay." Kuro speaks slowly and more gently. Even the bookworms from before didn't react this bad. "I'm here to visit you... MAYBE on behalf of Ayane as well..." He says that as he looks at the Kappa.

"We brought some gifts for you!" Suzu gives them to Kappa who happily receives them. "Can we head inside?"

"Ah right! Please!" The 'bear' gestures the group to enter the duo's 'house', which only has one room with clinking sounds of gadgets inside.

Upon sitting comfortable, the group waits a bit as Mei Mei starts serving teas for everyone. Once the girl sits down with the tea all ready, Kuro asks: "I heard from Ikuto that you got stranded here just a few days ago, right?" Earning a nod, he continues: "Wouldn't it be inconvenient for you to live here? The sounds of gadgets are really annoying..."

"N...Not really, mister Kuro." The shy girl assures him. "We have been camping at worse situations, so..."

"She was actually stranded here with Tohno for more than a few days." Suzu explains. "But before we found here, she was in the North of Airantou, where nobody really lived there."

"Ah... yeah, I saw that big lion when I jumped around the island..." Kuro strokes his chin, remembering what he saw while 'running away' from the girls in that contest.

Ikuto then asks: "If I remember right what you told us before, you and the Kappa traveled as you're trying to find his kinds. They could be in this island, right?"

"Ayana said that she saw one before, but that's just..." Suzu says, before stopping herself and looking at Ikuto in disbelief. "What did you just call Tohno?"

"A Kappa, why?" Ikuto nonchalantly replies back... then realizes and turns back to Tohno, who's also surprised at the development. "When did I start to accept..."

"Kinda my work, sorry for not telling you." All turn to Kuro, who decides to speak up before taking a sip from his teacup. "Nice tea by the way, Mei Mei." Earning a quick thank from her, he continues: "When I met you, I felt some kind of spell being applied on you. Though, I felt no dangerous backlash, but in case it's something that could cause harm, I decided to lock it down first to see what changed. And when I heard from the rooster guy about your disbelief in supernatural, I suspected that spell has a part in it..."

"Wait, that means you know magic?" Mei Mei interrupts.

"...Do you honestly believe I could do all of the things I did with raw strength?" And to prove it, Kuro closes his right arm and then opens it, and a small lotus appears in his hand, causing everyone to widen their eyes in awe. "This island holds many mysteries that revolve around Japan old folks. Maybe it's a good idea to be dropped here actually..." Then he notices Mei Mei staring at him hopefully. "What is it?"

"Do... do you have anything... that could help with my nervousness?"

"...Technically, yes. But I would have to control your mind in a degree, and I'm sure nobody here like that." That drops her joyfulness. "But at least I could try to help you some ways. I did deal with a few students like you."

"A little sidetrack..." Kuro turns to the other male. "Did you know any other Kappas like her?"

"Yeah, but wait..." Kuro immediately stops Tohno from jumping at him. "We can't get to these ones. They're different from normal Kappas, and the access is not able to normal people. HOWEVER, I did feel some presences of Kappas around, though it's not very clear. You could try to find them around or so."

"Thank you so much!" Tohno bows down to Kuro gratefully.

"Can you show us more magic?" Suzu claps her hands, looking at Kuro expectingly.

"Well... maybe next time. For now..."

* * *

**Chapter 2 end!**

**Seven months for a chapter. Still didn't beat that other story of mine though XD.**

**That's it for now. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

"A quiet night, and alone in the seashore...it's nice to have this moment once a while..." Kuro says to himself, as he's laying on a flat stone while watching the sky full of stars and a full moon. "It's been hectic so far... at least it's not a boring day..." Then, he sees falling stars on the sky, and he smiles. "The world runs by its rules, no matter how everything changes..." Then, one of the 'falling stars' suddenly heads straight to him, causing him to raise his right hand and calls out a magic barrier to block it. The 'star' collides and disappears, leaving no traces. "...Strange? That's not something like a star..." He then notices one more falling down the sea... and that's it. No after-effects at all. "...Not exactly harmful, I hope..." Standing up, he returns back to his house and goes to bed, ending another day...

* * *

"...So THAT is NOT a star..." After waking up and doing morning routines, Kuro walks to Suzu's house and plans to wake the residents, only to find them already waking up and having some... changes. After the people stops screaming in surprise, he starts talking. "This is a real-deal magic. Someone must have done something last night."

"How long would it last, Kuro?" Ikuto asks in worry.

"I'm not very sure. Every magic has their own effects and offsets. We need to find out who performed it." The magic user replies, scratching his chin while 'wondering' about the possibility. "And the purpose of using the spell..."

"Good morning, mister Kuro." The person turns back to see a woman with two girls standing behind him wearing yukatas. "How are you today?"

"I'm...fine... who are you again?" Kuro asks, not too sure who he's talking with.

The woman giggles. "Are you still sleepy? It's Hatsu."

"...What?" Kuro asks in confused, which is immediately followed by Ikuto and Suzu's shouts of disbelief. "Uh... Hatsu... Kara guy's wife?" He earns a nod of confirmation. He immediately pulls out a mirror and shows it to her. "Can you tell what's different of you?"

"...Now, now mister. It's a bit rude to do that to a woman, you know?" Hatsu replies, further surprising the 'normal people'.

"...My apology." Kuro says his sorry. He then turns to Suzu and Ikuto and says: "Well, it seems we have a complicated magic ritual to investigate... what do you want for breakfast?"

* * *

"So basically every human has turned into animals, and vice versa." After encountering more cases, Kuro concludes the situation. "Now we need to find the culprit..."

"Do you think of anyone that could do so?" Suzu asks, as she's laying on Ikuto's head.

"I think that's my question to you, Suzu. I know magic, but I don't know everyone here yet. Though, I suspected either Machi or Ayane, since both of them have the potential."

"...Why do I feel like Chikage is also on the list?" Ikuto suggests.

"Oh, do tell why." Kuro offers.

"Well, a few days ago we found a UFO-like ship in her storage. While I'm not sure if it's the real thing, her house has stored quite a lot of unusual stuffs. She might have gotten her hands into a magic book or something." Thanks to Kuro dispelling the magic in the boy, he could think of more various situations.

"HM... that's a valid point. Lead the way."

...

"Well...I have to hand it to you. You're right." Kuro comments, as the group reaches to an area near Chikage's mansion and sees the girl walking on the road with no changes in her appearance.

Nodding, Ikuto then calls the girl: "Hey, Chikage! Can we ask you something?"

The girl turns back and greets: "Oh my, Ikuto, Suzu and Kuro... Aside from Kuro, what's those outfits of yours?"

"Well, whose fault is that really, Chikage?" Kuro mockingly asks, clearly expecting the girl to confess.

Seeing the suspicious glare from the elder man, Chikage knows that she's busted. "Your assumption is correct, sir Kuro." With one swift move, she changes her outfit into a magician outfit. "I, the Sorceress Chikage, am the one who did all of this!"

Upon seeing the 'introduction', Ikuto points out: "That makes you look like a magician instead of a sorceress, Chikage."

"Fufu, I don't think so, Ikuto." Pulling out a book, Chikage explains: "Thanks to the power of this book, I have been reborn as a mighty sorceress, capable of making impossible things possible!" And to demonstrate that, she pulls out a magician hat and starts pulling out many stuffs, though none of them is her expectation. "Strange, where are the doves?"

"It doesn't have to be the doves." Kuro remarks. "But, even normal people could do that, not just sorceresses, you know."

"Eh? How could that be?" Chikage asks in surprise, not expecting Kuro to not react to her show at all.

"It's just a small trick, nothing serious." Kuro explains in just one sentence.

Chikage then notices something behind her, as she turns back and attacks on instinct, managing to swat something away. "Who goes there!?"

"Damn, your reflection is good." Ayane reveals herself, with the additions being a pair of bunny ear and bunny legs. "I have heard everything. You're going to undo the spell yourself, or I'm going to force you to do so."

Kuro then feels something directly to him, so he turns back to grab it... "I have enough experienced being body-speared, Machi. You won't surprise me." All he earns is a giggle from the flying squirrel who is the maiden girl. He turns back to the action and sees Ayane planning to attack Chikage, but the culprit has teleported behind a tree right behind her, and that causes Ayane to slam right into the obstacle.

"Fufu, I'm not the same Chikage as you know before. Now, if you excuse me..." She plans to walk away, but somehow a hole appears right underneath her. "EHH!?" She can only scream in surprise once before falling down... and right in front of Kuro, as he has his right hand ready to catch her leg right before she face-plants the ground. "EH!? Kuro, you know how to use magic?"

"Yep. Now, give me the book, please. An inexperienced person like you can't use something like that without supervisions." Raising his left hand, Kuro is waiting for her to hand him the book.

"Sorry sir, not today." She immediately throws a smoke grenade right at his face, blinding him along with the people around him, and he 'accidentally' releases his hand, letting Chikage the chance to run away.

"She's getting away!" Ayane shouts and points to the direction she sees the culprit last. Everyone else immediately rushes out to catch the magician...

Except Kuro, who just stands there looking towards the direction. "Well... let's just wait for them to catch her. It would be too easy if I just jump right in."

...

"I know you're capable of catching her, but at least give us some help!" Ayane criticizes Kuro.

"Hey, you saw me dropping her through the hole. It would be unfair to just catch her right away."

After everyone (else) caught up with Chikage, and Panako finished the deal, the elephant maid offers a tea party as an apology for Chikage's behaviour, and everyone accepted.

"Jeez, you would just end the deal yourself. I thought you said that it's dangerous?" Ikuto is also on the girl's side.

That book is not that dangerous once I got a closer look, so I just dismissed it and played along." Kuro explains his reasons for acting the way he did.

"But, to think that beautiful girl is Panako..."

"Oh don't flatter me, Suzu. I'm not that pretty." The elephant blushes up at the girl's remark.

"You want to bet that Panako?" Kuro puts his hand in one of his pockets and pulls out a picture of the maid in her human form, causing her to shriek in surprise.

"Wait! Do you have my picture? Destroy it instantly!" Ayane threatens, not wanting her to get embarrassed by her 'partly transformed' appearance.

"Don't worry, it won't be shown at all." He then gives the picture to Panako, whose face is redder than her skin. "Keep it, as a thank for the tea."

"Speaking of magic, can you teach us some spells that are used by the maidens?" Machi then changes the subject.

Kuro looks at her with a funny look and asks: "I thought you girls have your own sets of magic?"

"The more the merrier."

Kuro shakes his head then explains: "If you ask the normal magic, then it might be okay. But you're talking about the other maidens' magic, which is based on the faith of the followers. I will see what I could teach you, but no maidens' magic."

"It's fine." Machi doesn't mind.


End file.
